The Green-Eyed Genevieve
by soccermonkey413
Summary: As head cheerleader, Stephanie's always been able to get any guy she wanted. So when this blonde sets her sights on Chase the claws are out because Genevieve isn't giving up her boyfriend without a fight. But does Stephanie actually have a thing for Chase? Or is she just using him as a means to an end? Set after And Then There Were Four (Directly after I Chose You For A Reason.)
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Short Story

The Green-Eyed Genevieve

Chapter 1 (Chase's P.O.V.)

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" the French teacher asked.

"J'ai mal à la tête, parce que j'ai lu beacoup," Jack replied.

"Trés bien. Kimberly, Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"J'ai mal à la gorge," the blonde answered idly, scribbling something down in her notebook as she did so.

"Magnifique." The teacher finished up the last two students and then turned to write on the board.

"OK classe, ton devoir est un projet. It's due in two weeks on Friday and can be partner work or individual. It will be out of three hundred points total and worth thirty percent of your overall grade." A grumble of protest rose up from Chase's classmates in French IV AP (mostly seniors) at this announcement.

"Tout le monde, prennent une rubrique avant vous partez."

The class — some still muttering — began to file out as the bell rang, resentfully grabbing the pink rubric. Chase finished copying down the homework into his planner, grabbed his backpack and maneuvered his way through the desks to the door. Taking the rubric, he intently scanned it, not noticing the pink and blonde figure in front of him until he walked into it.

Both of their things fell to the floor, and so did the girl. "I'm so sorry," Chase began, until he saw who it was and the apology died in his throat.

"Oh. Hey Stephanie," he muttered. The Davenport family and Genevieve had had a vendetta with the head cheerleader ever since she had picked on Bree. Leo had given Genevieve the run down when she asked why they were all silently glaring at her during lunch one day and it had taken all three of the bionics to restrain her from tearing the blonde girl's head off.

"Hi Runner," she said sweetly.

"It's Chase," he replied shortly.

"Same thing," Stephanie shot back nonchalantly. "We're project partners by the way."

That got a reaction. "What? No we're not, I'm working by myself."

"Yes we are idiot," she replied, the false sugary-sweetness in her voice sounding more like toxic waste.

"No. We're not. Why would you even think that?"

"Because Mr. Braniac, you're the only one in this class who's not a senior, and I _need_ an A in this project or I'll be stuck at only five hundred dollars a week for my allowance."

"You poor thing," he said sarcastically as he finished gathering his stuff and shoving it in his backpack. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go or I'll be lat —"

"Wow Chase I thought you cared about your girlfriend," she snidely interrupted.

He raised his eyebrows as his back stiffened. "What about Genevieve?" he asked coldly.

"Well you see honey, as the head cheerleader I have _quite_ a lot of influence around here. And if I were to start a rumor that she were, oh, I don't know, say, living with your family for more than just convenience, I'm sure it'd spread like wildfire."

"What are you talking about? How would her living with us do anything?" he asked, not understanding her angle.

"_Think_ about it. A boyfriend and a girlfriend, _living together_, and_ sleeping_ in the _same house_. My oh my, what a scandal!"

Chase narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Like I said, I need an A. So how about it?"

Chase stayed silent. Never before had the urge to use his bionics in public been so compelling.

"A little extra incentive: I have free period next, and with over half the school in my contact list I can have that rumor in the heads of roughly two thirds of the student body by lunch. Your choice."

"OK fine, I'll do the project with you," he relented.

"Wonderful!" she smiled. Pulling out a pink phone, she flipped her hair around, picked up her backpack and flounced off, appearing very satisfied with herself.

Rolling his eyes, a scowl now attached to his face, Chase headed over to the main hall and opened his locker.

"Hey there stranger," a voice teased behind him. The scowl disappeared faster than one of Adam's lunches and was replaced with a smile at the familiar tone.

"Hey yourself," he said as he turned around, seeing his girlfriend standing behind him, an expectant look on her face, hands on her hips.

"Chase, we need to talk."

"Whatever I did I'm sorry," he automatically apologized, his boyfriend radar going into panic mode at the infamous words.

She blinked in surprise. "What? No. You're not in trouble," Genevieve said in surprise, as though the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"Then why do we need to talk?"

Genevieve took her time responding, and he started fidgeting uncomfortably as she opened her locker. "Because you need to take me on a date."

"What? We go out all the time," he argued, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"No, we go on _missions_ and we _train_ together all the time," she corrected him as she put her binder in her locker and shut the door. "Gee, how romantic. Do you realize you haven't taken me on an actual date since the movies three months ago?"

Chase opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it with a snap as he realized she was right. "Exactly," she confirmed, seeing him repeatedly open and close his mouth like a landed fish. "How's tomorrow after school look for you?"

Reopening his locker, Chase traced his finger along his calendar to find the correct day. "Looks fine."

"Excellent. You and me, *Starcash tomorrow: three-thirty." Penciling the time into his calendar, Chase shut his locker and turned around.

"So I seriously haven't taken you on an actual date in three months?" he marveled as he looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Three months, two weeks and four days," Genevieve corrected. When she caught him staring at her in amusement, she simply shrugged. "Hey, I had a little free time."

"So you decided to use that free time to figure out how long it had been since I took you on a date so you could grill me about it," he clarified.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she slid an arm around his waist. "Well what else would I do? _Study_?"

"It's not the worst idea you've ever had," he quipped. She opened her mouth — probably to continue their banter — but whatever she was about to say was kept in by a comically loud metallic crashing sound. Turning around, they saw Leo sitting in a trashcan, Trent standing over him and laughing.

Chase saw Genevieve's eyes narrow to slits and inwardly groaned. This wouldn't be pretty. "Hold that thought babe," she said icily before dropping her backpack and stalking over to Trent. She promptly introduced herself into the bully's vision with a firm shove, sending the football player flying back ten feet.

_Careful Genevieve_, Chase prayed as he walked over and pried Leo out of the trashcan. As he helped his stepbrother out, Chase felt his eyebrows involuntarily raise as he heard an incredibly high volume debate between the two quickly take place. Their vocals quickly escalated into an all-out shouting match before Genevieve finally lost patience.

"Look, just shut up and scat before I rip off your earlobes and turn them into a necklace!" Genevieve practically spit, biting off each of her words.

"Ah, little girl wants to be a big man! How cute!"

Before Chase could fully comprehend what was happening, there was a dull _thump_, and Genevieve was standing, fists on her hips and Trent was slumped against the lockers twenty feet away, a dazed look in his eyes and his shirt in shreds.

A deathly silence filled the hallway as Genevieve pointedly dusted off her jeans, glaring at anyone who made eye contact before walking back over to Chase as the murmurs of school slowly started up again. "So *Starcash tomorrow at three-thirty right?" Genevieve confirmed as if she _hadn't_ just thrown a football player twenty feet across a room.

Chase simply stared at her. "What?" she asked irritably.

"You can be downright scary when you want, you know that right?"

"It's a gift," she teased, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," he said, not entirely joking.

"I'll do what I can. Know what would help?"

"Do enlighten me," he replied, hands settling themselves firmly on her waist.

"Infinite massages," she informed him.

He blinked, slightly confused. "Infinite massages?" Chase clarified, making sure he'd heard correctly.

She nodded. "Infinite massages," Genevieve confirmed, before making all thoughts fly out of his head as she pressed her lips to his.

PAGE BREAK

"Maybe I don't _want_ to go shopping," Chase heard Genevieve argue as she continued the debate between her and Bree that had been going on since they'd entered the car.

"What you want and what you need are two different things," Bree retorted as they walked up the driveway. "Besides, you need tops that you actually bought yourself. When was the last time you got clothes from somewhere _other_ than some poor Random Joe's laundry room?"

"I don't need new clothes, the ones I have are fine," Genevieve snapped, dodging the question. The argument continued in the same fashion as the five of them entered the house.

"Hey Chase, when do we have training today?" Adam asked.

Chase bit his lip, pulling up a mental image of the schedule. "Twenty minutes. Oh, and do me a favor and tell Mr. Davenport I'm busy would you?"

The room fell quiet. "What?" he asked in confusion when he realized they were all staring at him.

"You?" Genevieve said in amazement. "Too busy for _training_? OK, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"It's not that I _want_ to skip it, but I have a classmate coming over to work on a French project in ten minutes," he defended himself.

"Which classmate?" Adam called over, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that practically his entire upper body was shoved in the refrigerator.

"No one. Just a girl." Chase said evasively.

"Which girl?" Genevieve asked jealously.

"One in my French class whom I won't name because I prefer to remain alive," he responded.

Genevieve raised her eyebrows. "Alright Chase, this is what they call, a crossroads. You have two options. Road A: you don't tell me the name of this girl, and I use whatever means necessary to find out who she is and by extension why you won't tell me. Road B: you tell me the name of this girl _right now_, and spare yourself any unnecessary bodily harm. Sound good?"

"Stephanie, the head cheerleader," Chase reluctantly admitted, settling for the lesser of two evils. The result was as expected.

"_Stephanie_?" The four voiced in protest.

"Not my idea, trust me," he was quick to reassure his siblings and girlfriend.

But Bree wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "Then why are you partners with her?"

Chase chose his words carefully. If Genevieve knew that he'd only done it to protect her reputation, she'd throttle him. "Circumstances demanded it," he replied instead.

They tried to get more details out of him, but he drew upon whatever stubbornness he could find and held his ground. "It's not a big deal, believe me. It's just one project and then we go our separate ways."

"Question," Genevieve interrupted.

"What is it?"

"If she tries to flirt with you and I tear her head off, how badly would it effect your grade?" she asked.

"Don't do it," he said, not even bothering to answer.

"Answer the question," she insisted.

"I'd probably fail," he relented.

Genevieve chewed her bottom lip and Chase scowled, able to tell that she was mentally weighing the pros and cons. "Hey!" he protested.

Rolling her eyes she scowled. "No promises," she snapped, hurt flashing in her eyes before angrily stalking out of the room.

"You've awakened the GEG! Beware its wrath!" Leo intoned dramatically.

Chase frowned in confusion. "The GEG? What's a GEG?" he asked.

"A Green-Eyed Genevieve," Leo replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I was going to go with GWEG, a Green With Envy Genevieve, but decide GEG has a better ring to it, don't ya think?"

***Starcash is a parody of Starbucks**

**AN: Hello readers. How's it going? Happy almost Thanksgiving! Sorry about the long wait, but to make it up to you, Chapter 2 is going up tomorrow at the latest, later today if you're lucky. Also: this will be the LAST short story before: dun dun dun! Book 4 of the Subject G series! (She Went Out Of Sight… Now She's Out Of Time.) I'll be posting updates for the book as author's notes as I progress, but the outline is almost done so for Book 4 updates should be pretty frequent. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 of The Green-Eyed Genevieve.**

**Now, for the French translation from the beginning of the chapter:**

'_**Qu'est-ce que tu as?' **__**'What's wrong?'**_

'_**J'ai mal à la tête parce que j'ai lu beacoup.' **__**'My head hurts because I read a lot.'**_

'_**Trés bien.' **__**'Very well/very good.'**_

'_**J'ai mal à la gorge.' **__**'I have a bad throat.'**_

'_**Magnifique.' **__**'Magnificent.'**_

'_**Ton devoir est un projet.' **__**'Your homework is a project.'**_

'_**Tout le monde, prennent une rubrique avant vous partez.' **__**'Everyone, take a rubric before you leave.'**_

**Catch y'all later!**

**-soccermonkey413**


	2. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Short Story

The Green-Eyed Genevieve

Chapter 2 (Chase and Bree's P.O.V.)

**Chase**

"So after you walk into the 'office'," Chase narrated to Stephanie, pointing at the table as he looked at the script in his hand, "You'll be sitting on the table waiting for me to enter. When I do, I'll say, 'Bonjour Stephanie, qu'est-ce que tu as?' And you'll reply…?"

"Bonjour docteur," Stephanie said flirtatiously. His palms started to sweat. "J'ai mal a la coeur."

"Pourqoui?" he asked, his nerves betraying him in his slightly shaking voice.

A smile lifted up her glossed lips as she answered silkily, "Parce que le garçon cette j'aime a une copine."

OK, back to English. "Stephanie, we've been over this. We both knew you can't stand me, you're right, I do have a girlfriend, and finally, due to the fact that you get joy out of tormenting my sister, even if you did like me no way would I go out with you. Now drop it because we both know that you're only doing this to get a good grade, so can we please get back to our project already?" Stephanie's perfectly groomed eyebrows had been raising themselves higher and higher on her head so that by the end of his speech, they had practically disappeared into her hair.

"I'm hurt you have that low of an opinion of me, although I can't say it's inaccurate," she teased. "I do have a reputation for manipulating others to get what I want," she softly continued, as she let her fingers slowly trail down his arm.

Chase's brain seemed to freeze. Half of his mind was yelling at him to stop her, but the other half was a little curious of what she was doing. He'd never actually had a girl flirt with him before, at least not in the textbook fashion. He loved Genevieve but Lord knows she wasn't the gentle, caressing type. But this was still wrong, and so he listened to the louder more insistent part of his brain and took her hand off his arm. "Stephanie, listen —" but he was interrupted as the door opened and two arguing females laden with shopping bags entered.

"I bought like, three skirts. I don't even _wear_ skirts. How did that happen?"

Her companion simply rolled her eyes before replying, "I'm very persuasive."

"You're very _expensive_," the first girl complained. "I still don't understand why I needed five pairs of —" but then her voice halted and her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene before her. Chase was still frozen in slight shock. His hand was holding Stephanie's. He dropped it like it was acid and quickly stepped back.

"Having fun are we?" asked Genevieve, eyes narrowed practically into slits.

Chase stammered. "Yes — I mean, no — I mean," shrugging he looked helplessly at Bree. "Is there a right answer here?"

His sister simply shook her head, looking slightly amused at his predicament.

"Chase, may I talk to you? Alone?" Genevieve snapped, jerking her head towards the hallway.

He nodded and walked over to the hallway, following his girlfriend. The second they were out of hearing range, Chase turned to see her glaring at him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could get anything out she pinned him up against the wall and kissed him, effectively cutting off his train of thought. When she pulled back a few seconds later, he stared at her with eyes wide as saucers. "I don't get it. Are you mad at me or not?"

"Only slightly. Chase I want you to listen because this is hard for me to get out, so use some of that enormous brain of yours and focus it towards not talking for a few minutes alright?"

Still suspicious, he nodded and Genevieve took a deep breath. "OK, I remember how with Dylan I nearly broke up with you since you didn't trust me, and so I am trying very hard to give you the benefit of doubt right now. I will continue to try and give you the benefit of doubt but when I walk into a room to find you _holding hands_ with the _head cheerleader_, I'm going to naturally be jealous and feel threatened. I do trust you, and so I'm pretty sure that there's nothing going on but I need to hear you say it. Promise me there's nothing going on with you two, and that even if there is you won't cheat on me with her, you'll break up with me first."

Chase stared at her, having trouble believing that this speech was coming from his girlfriend. Tilting her chin up, he gave her a feather light kiss on her cheek, just next to her mouth, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. "I promise there is nothing going on between us. I will never cheat on you, and there is no way I'm breaking up with you, especially not for a girl like her."

Genevieve smiled and linked her arm through his before walking back into the living room area. The silence between Bree and the girl who made her life miserable was so thick with tension you could've cut it with a knife.

Chase gave a sigh as he realized he'd have to be the one to break it. "Stephanie? Can we get back to our project now?"

The girl turned and smiled suggestively at him. "Sure thing hon."

Genevieve shot a glare at the blonde girl and as she extricated her arm from Chase she firmly kissed him, arms around his neck and Chase complied, sensing she was proving a point. "Catch y'all later," she tossed over her shoulder as she went to go grab her bags from Bree. "Oh, and Stephanie?"

"Yes?" the blonde asked nonchalantly.

"If you even so much as look at him the wrong way I will personally load you into a catapult and shoot you into the Bermuda triangle to be eaten by monsters. Have I made myself clear?" Not even waiting for a response, Genevieve marched over to the elevator and Bree followed suit.

Once the doors dinged shut, Stephanie turned and smiled slyly at Chase. "Now where were we?" she purred. Chase closed his eyes, praying for patience as alarms started going off in his head. _Oh boy_.

**Bree**

"They were _holding_. _Hands_." Genevieve snarled as she furiously paced the lab, hands flying as she used them to illustrate her point. "The nerve of that girl! I swear she has no boundaries and an even worse sense of privacy than Adam! What I wouldn't give for five minutes with her and no witnesses…" Bree watched in amusement as her friend continued on this train of thought, much as she had been for the past twenty minutes. Genevieve continued her vent, illustrating several things she would like to do to Stephanie, insulting her in ways Bree didn't even know existed, and darkly suggesting a choice few places where Stephanie could shove her lipstick into since she was clearly so attached to it.

After about another forty-five minutes of her friend blowing off steam, (seriously: how did she even manage to talk for that long?,) Bree cut her off. "OK Genevieve, I get that you're jealous but you need to calm down OK? You have absolutely no reason to be worried. He's crazy about you, trust me. You're safe."

Genevieve raised her eyebrows at Bree before snapping, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Is there anything to be jealous _of_?" When Bree simply stared at Genevieve knowingly at this, her friend's scowl deepened, and she proceeded to kick the cyber desk before collapsing onto a chair in defeat. Bree pulled out a magazine, half of her absorbed in the clothing designs, the other half listening to Genevieve rant to the armrest about her newfound desire to hang Stephanie from a ceiling by her toenails for a couple of hours.

**Chase**

"You know Chase, I think you should edit the project by yourself. I wouldn't be much help," Stephanie input idly as she looked over his shoulder at the iMovie application open on his laptop. She was continuously running her fingers through her hair to let it catch the light, which was very distracting, and so he chose instead to focus on his date with Genevieve from last week. It was proving to be extraordinarily effective.

"And why's that?" he rolled his eyes.

"For some reason I can't think straight when I'm around you," she whispered and it took all of his self-restraint to not either shake her or laugh out loud.

"Yeah, right," he snorted.

"Also, because my hands have been feeling slightly antsy lately, and it would be a shame if I got bored while editing and accidentally started texting my friends about your girlfriend's living conditions," she said conversationally.

Chase inhaled once. Deeply. It somewhat helped. "Alright fine, whatever, I'll edit the project by myself."

"Wonderful!" Stephanie said, flashing a smile at him. Picking up her purse, she pressed her lips to his cheek before he had time to react and walked out the door, high heels clicking on the way out. The door shut and Chase threw himself back into the couch with a moan. This was a nightmare.

**Bree**

"So Chase, how's the French project coming along?" Tasha asked, seeing as it had been a few days since it started.

"Just brilliant," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes after shoveling a bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Really?" Tasha asked happily, not picking up on the sarcastic tone of his statement.

He nodded empathetically. "Oh yeah. I got manipulated into doing all the editing for our project while Stephanie gets a manicure. Couldn't be better."

"Chase, come on, she can't be _that_ bad," Mr. Davenport tried to reason, never having personally met the girl.

Chase simply swallowed another bite of mashed potatoes. "The only thing she's got going for her is that she's cute but that's about it."

Bree face-palmed.

"She's WHAT?" Genevieve practically yelled, her fork clattering from her hand to her plate.

Chase seemed to immediately recognize his mistake and tried to backtrack. "Did I say cute? I meant, um, shoot! She's a shooter cause she shoots you down."

"Shoots you down huh? So you _tried_ to get close to her?"

"No!"

"Really, because that's what it's sounding like," Genevieve snapped, both of them now standing. Bree watched in contentment. She couldn't remember the last time dinner had been this interesting. She supposed that it made her a horrible person for not caring more about her best friend and her brother having a fight but she was in one of her, 'I-don't-feel-like-caring-about-anything-right-now' moods.

"Genevieve, _come on_. You can't really be mad. Right?"

Genevieve slowly exhaled into the now silent dining room. "No," she replied softly, eyes glinting dangerously. "No, of course I'm not mad," we're the last words out of her mouth before she stormed out of the room.

Adam spoke for the first time that meal, pausing in his construction of an Eiffel Tower made out of green beans. "What just happened?" was his question.

"Chase just screwed up big time is what happened," Bree replied, reaching for the salt.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, how mad can the girl possibly be?"

Bree rolled back her shoulders, taking her sweet time before replying, "First off: this is Genevieve we're talking about, who we all know first hand can get mad enough to send every table in the gymnasium flying during lunchtime even without jealousy. Secondly: in this case trust me, Genevieve's furious. She'll just suppress it and take it out on Chase in 'subtle' ways starting tomorrow.

PAGE BREAK

Bree was feeling rather attached to her, 'I-don't-feel-like-caring-about-anything-right-now' mood. It was very relaxing. This thought was going through her head because at the moment she was watching what looked like a very heated argument going on between Chase and Genevieve over by their lockers, and if she had felt like caring she would've had to go break it up. But as things were standing, she currently didn't have the will. The argument continued in what appeared to be increasing intensity before Genevieve slammed her locker and stormed off, leaving Chase looking incredibly frustrated. She might as well store up her patience now, seeing as it was most likely she would become Genevieve's venting sponge the second she was calm enough to begin forming coherent sentences.

PAGE BREAK

OK, 'calm enough' might've been an overstatement. The past two hours had consisted of solid ranting, with her insulting both Chase and Stephanie in English, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, a host of other languages, and Shakespearian. Apparently Stephanie was what the 1500's would've considered a 'pigeon-livered lacking-gal'. Really, when did her vocabulary get so impressive? "I'm _over. Reacting._ I mean honestly, the nerve of that, that,—". But exactly what Chase was Bree wouldn't be finding out because Genevieve then reverted back to Portuguese.

After a few more minutes of this the bell rang, signaling school was over which meant Bree had missed her last two classes. Had she been in a caring mood she would've collected the homework from Caitlin and planned to use her vocal manipulation to fake a phone call from Mr. Davenport later saying she'd had a doctor's appointment or something, but as it was she still didn't care.

The hallways filled and on some vague level she realized Genevieve had stopped talking and was looking at one particular blonde girl, fury practically oozing out of her ears. Not even bothering with a good-bye, she marched over and slapped the girl in the face. Stephanie gasped in some combination of shock and anger and grabbed Genevieve by the shoulders, attempting to throw her to the ground. "Ding dong round one!" some random boy shouted out excitedly, causing heads to turn and begin cheering at the fight.

Alright, _this_ was worth caring about. Head cheerleader verses bionic super soldier. _Someone _was about to get murdered and if forced to choose, Bree was betting on the cheerleader.

By the time this train of thought had finished, Bree was attempting to peel Genevieve off of Stephanie and she registered on some level that Chase was helping. Adam came down the hall, and as most of her energy was focused on restraining a girl with nails sharp enough to tear her eyes out, Bree wasn't completely aware of what she shouted at him. Forced to guess though, she'd place it somewhere along the lines of, 'If you don't get your sorry pants over here this yesterday I will bite you with a fish.'

At this Adam promptly joined and pulled Stephanie off of Genevieve with barely any struggle before stepping in between the two girls and pushing them apart.

"Guys, enough! What is going on?" Adam demanded, still using a majority of bionically enhanced super strength to help hold back Genevieve.

She just then succeeded in throwing the siblings off of her and shot them a death glare. Bree suddenly started feeling extremely angry, but this was such a strange feeling after almost twenty-four hours of her 'I-don't-feel-like-caring-about-anything-right-now' mood, that she wondered why. After working through her emotions and seeing Chase and Adam also looking murderous, she realized that Genevieve's empathy app must be glitching. Fighting to stay calm, she focused on breathing until the urge to punch Stephanie in the nose passed. Or at least until the urge was no stronger than normal.

"Nothing," Genevieve snarled through clenched teeth. But the fact that her eyes were signifying she would happily be ripping Stephanie limb from limb if the siblings weren't surrounding her tighter than the secret service said otherwise.

"Genevieve, I think you need to calm down," Bree advised. "Just breathe OK?"

A glare from the girl they were restraining informed Bree that she would be doing no such thing.

"You know what? Forget it." And with that Genevieve forcefully shoved Chase aside and marched down the hallway and out the school doors.

**AN: Hey readers! Sorry I'm a day late, I know I promised I'd have an update up yesterday. But in my defense, I'd forgotten I'd be volunteering from 8-1, which put a bit of a halt in my plan. But you can't honestly tell me the wait wasn't worth it. Go ahead. Go on, try! There, see? I knew you couldn't do it! *smiles smugly. Final chapter will be going up by Thursday, and I'm sorry for the bit of a wait but I have a fantastic reason. Here goes: at the end of chapter 3, I will be posting a preview of the fourth and final book of Subject G! Applause! Applause! Yay! Is it worth it? Anyway, that's why it'll take so long. Fair warning, since I haven't started working on it yet, there's a very good chance it will be unedited. I'll just type up a section I think you'll find interesting, that will leave you wondering but not tortured so I don't know if it'll be in the beginning, middle or end. Hope you enjoyed The Green-Eyed Genevieve so far.**

**By the way, here are the French translations:**

'_**Bonjour Stephanie, qu'est-ce que tu as?' **__**'Hello Stephanie, what's wrong?'**_

'_**Bonjour docteur. J'ai mal a la coeur.' **__**'Hello doctor. I have a broken heart.'**_

'_**Pourqoui?' **__**'Why?'**_

'_**Parce que le garçon cette j'aime a une copine.' **__**'Because the boy that I like has a girlfriend.'**_

**See you Thursday!**

**-soccermonkey413**


	3. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Short Story

The Green-Eyed Genevieve

Chapter 3 (Bree and Chase's P.O.V.)

**Yeah I'm a day early. I finished early so… rejoice! Or deal with it. Or just accept it/be neutral. Or you don't read my ANs and so this means nothing to you. Either way just keep reading. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Don't forget to read the AN at the end!**

**Bree**

"You said you were going to trust me," Chase accused. Bree reclined on the couch, calmly sipping a glass of water and munching on popcorn as she tuned into her favorite soap opera: The Ups and Downs of Genase: Fight, Makeup, Make-out.

"Yeah. Trust _you_. Not the she-devil who got dropped on her head when she was little! I just want to know why you are so insistent on doing projects with her, this is the third one in a row!" Genevieve shot back, two furious red spots prominent on her cheeks as the shouting match continued.

Bree absent-mindedly swirled the ice around in her glass as she watched her brother cast around for an explanation. "I _told_ you," he finally settled on, "She can be very persuasive when she needs to be."

"Persuasive how? Is she bribing you or something?" Genevieve's eyebrows flew up her forehead faster than Mr. Davenport's runaway train. "Oh my gosh! You're not _cheating_ on me with her are you? Because you said you'd break up with me!"

"No, I'm not, CHEATING ON YOU!" Chase snapped angrily. "Why are you so set on the fact that there has to be a reason?"

"Because all I know is that that girl is an absolute _witch_ — and remember, that's coming from me — and then suddenly you two are practically attached at the hip! It kills me to say this, but she's gorgeous, I know I'm a pain, and when you suddenly can't seem to get enough of her I'm going to be suspicious!"

Chase stared at her in disbelief as Bree tried to unstick a kernel from her tooth with her tongue. "You're an idiot," he said bluntly. "I'm with you because I'm in love with you. _You_, Genevieve, not Stephanie. And the reason we're, 'attached at the hip' as you so eloquently put, is because she's blackmailing you!"

Bree froze, her glass of water halfway between her lap and her mouth. _Blackmail_? Now there's a twist.

"What do you mean, she's blackmailing me?" Genevieve asked, confusion temporarily halting her rage. "I don't talk to her, I don't go on social media, I don't go to any parties I don't even have a _cell phone_," she paused, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Chase, what could she _possibly_ have on me?"

"Nothing specific," Chase said, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Then what did she say?" Genevieve reiterated. "Tell me. NOW."

Her brother's cheeks turned the exact color of a fire truck as he stammered out a response. "She, um, that is to say, Stephanie says, I mean said, that you'd, or that she'd —"

"Spit it out," Genevieve demanded.

Chase ran his fingers through his hair nervously before replying, "Stephanie said that if I didn't do projects with her to help her get A's, than she'd start a rumor saying you were living with us for…" he coughed uncomfortably. "For more than just convenience."

Genevieve's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I beg your pardon? What could that possibly —"

"Hold that thought!" Bree called. Placing the popcorn on the table, she bounced over and stood before the two of them. "Now as much as I enjoy watching Chase struggle with this — and believe me, I'm enjoying it — I'll explain this one." Putting her lips to Genevieve's ear, she whispered what Stephanie was threatening to do.

The girl couldn't have jumped higher if she'd been shot out of a cannon. "OH MY GOD!" she screeched. "She said _WHAT!?_"

"Exactly," Chase interjected. "Now do you see why I —"

"Are you kidding me?" Genevieve snapped at him. "Yes, I understand it but you should've known better. Half those people don't even know my last name, and frankly I couldn't care less what they think of me! But I'd rather the school thought I was some sort of, some sort of _slut_ than watch a brat like her repeatedly throw herself at my boyfriend and have him not do anything about it!" Breathing heavily, Genevieve angrily sped out of the house.

Chase smacked his head into the counter before turning to Bree who was once again calmly chewing popcorn. "Well that actually went better than I expected," he admitted, before using his molecular kinesis to steal the vast majority of her popcorn.

PAGE BREAK

Bree couldn't remember a time when dinner had been A): this peaceful or B), this awkward. Genevieve had left the dinner table after five minutes of simply picking at her food and shooting death glares at anyone who attempted to initiate any kind of contact with her, whether it was eye contact or a conversation. When she had left and Leo had asked where she was going, Bree became extremely glad Genevieve didn't have Adam's heat vision, else she would've just set her step-brother on fire with her eyeballs.

"So, I'm guessing you two are still fighting then?" Adam innocently questioned.

Chase scowled and moodily stirred his water as a response.

"Yes or no?"

**Chase**

"Stephanie!" Chase called out, running over to catch up to the blonde girl.

She turned and stared at him in amazement, apparently unable to believe that he was talking to her. "Let's make this straight runner: _I_ come to _you_, when I need a project done or want to irritate your girlfriend. _You_ never come to _me_."

"I'm done being blackmailed by you," he said in response.

Stephanie raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at this. "I'm sorry?" she asked, thinking she'd misheard.

"You heard me," Chase informed her, holding his ground.

"And what makes you think you can just walk away from our deal?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"Because I have a new deal that will benefit you even _more_ than A's," Chase replied. "Care to hear what it is?"

"No, I think I'd rather just tell the school your girlfriends little secret," she replied nonchalantly, reaching into her pocket.

But Chase had beat her to the punch. "Looking for this?" he asked slyly, holding up the phone he'd had Bree pickpocket for him earlier. "Now you're going to listen to _my_ deal, understand?"

"Fine, whatever," Stephanie said, throwing bubblegum into her mouth.

Reaching around, Chase unzipped his backpack and pulled out a manila folder. "Now understand that I have sixteen other copies of everything in here," he prepped her, handing it over.

Sighing in exasperation, the cheerleader took the folder and opened it. Chase zipped up his backpack and proceeded to enjoy her reaction, which consisted of: eyes narrowing, a gasp, hands over her mouth, and finally protectively clutching the folder to her chest. "Embarrassing photos of me at last year's Christmas party!" she whispered in horror.

Chase nodded an affirmation. "If you don't promise to leave Genevieve alone and stop blackmailing me, then those pictures will be everywhere," he assured her. "Hello YouTube!"

"Let me tell you what: we'll call it a truce, 'K?" Stephanie asked desperately. "_I_ don't spread any rumors about you, your girlfriend, or your family, I stop being mean to your sister, and in return, _you_ keep these pictures of me buried. Deal?"

Chase nodded. "Deal."

They awkwardly shook on it, and Stephanie tossed the folder in the trash as she walked away while Chase held back, feeling very satisfied with himself.

**Bree**

It truly was a fascinating sight. Neither Bree nor Adam nor Leo could remember the last time they'd seen something quite so strange. It was both completely disgusting, and yet utterly fascinating at the same time. They were unable to look away.

"It's like they're sucking each other's faces off," Leo whispered in awe.

"Don't they have to come up for air eventually?" Adam wondered aloud. After a brief pause, he asked, "How did this happen again?"

Bree tried to tear her gaze away from the sight but couldn't. "Well," she responded instead. "First they were fighting. Then they were yelling. Next thing I know, the couch is in the kitchen and Genevieve and Chase are shoving their tongues down each other's throats. That's when you two got here."

"Thank you for that wonderful mental image Bree," Leo said sarcastically. "You know, I've never quite seen couples that fight and make-up the way they do."

"True that little bro," Adam approved.

After watching Genevieve and Chase make out for a few more seconds, Bree frowned. _Is it weird to want my and Owen's fights to end like that?_ Bree wondered. Then she saw Leo and Adam staring at her. "What?" she asked and then her cheeks colored and she groaned. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Leo nodded, but Adam simply looked confused. "Wait, you want _your_ fights with _your_ boyfriend, to end with _Genevieve_ making out with _her_ boyfriend?"

**Chase**

Absent-mindedly letting Genevieve's hair run through his fingers, Chase peered over the cover of her book to get a peek at her face.

"What is it?" she asked idly.

"Just checking to make sure you're not glaring at me," he said with a shrug.

Sighing, Genevieve sat up, removing her head from his lap. "OK, I guess I may have overreacted a _little_ bit," she admitted reluctantly but Chase cut her off.

"A _little_ _bit_," he teased incredulously. "You threw the couch fifty feet, nearly tore Stephanie apart and threatened to drag me up to Mt. Everest and leave me to freeze to death if I didn't admit you were right and apologize!"

Genevieve shrugged. "OK, so in proportion to the Milky Way galaxy my reaction was small. Same thing."

Chase rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Come here you," he ordered and promptly pulled her forward by her shoulders and kissed her softly. Unwilling to go soft at the moment, Genevieve wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer, upping Chase's body temperature by about twenty degrees.

She pulled away too soon though. "Hey!" he complained indignantly.

"Remember what I said about staying on my good side a few weeks ago?" Genevieve quizzed.

"Infinite massages," he recited.

Genevieve turned around, sweeping her hair off to the side. "Back massage please."

"No problem. What'll it be? Swedish Massage therapy, Aromatherapy, hot stone massage, deep tissue massage, Shiatsu, Thai massage, reflexology, sports massage, pregnancy massage —"

"Pregnancy massage!" Genevieve sputtered.

"It's just a massage meant to relax people," he quickly assured her.

"Ah," she realized, and turned questioning eyes on him giving her answer. "How do you even know all of those?"

"I read a book," he shrugged, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Geek," she teased. "Just do whatever you think is best."

"Shiatsu it is. Lie down," he ordered.

Genevieve complied, and he began applying pressure to different pressure points, using his hands to get the knots out.

Genevieve practically sank into the cushions. "Best. Boyfriend. _Ever_," she mumbled, her words distinctly muffled by the couch.

They carried on like this for about ten minutes until Mr. Davenport walked in and surveyed the scene before him. Chase giving Genevieve a backrub, and considering that last time he'd seen them they'd been alternating between giving each other the silent treatment and a shouting match it was no wonder he looked surprised.

"Umm, did I miss something?"

**AN: Hello everyone, and happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone enjoyed The Green-Eyed Genevieve, or GEG as Leo called her [****]. Also, just a quick note: I know some of you were a little annoyed with the way I was portraying Genevieve in this story, but keep in consideration: bionic or not, she's still a teenage girl. And I challenge you to find at least five teenage girls who don't get jealous when their boyfriend works on multiple projects with another girl by choice and then calls her cute. Also: for the 'Genase' thing earlier, that's just me combining their two names. **_**Gen**_**evieve. Ch**_**ase**_**. Get it? Get it? No? I'm just crazy? OK, I can live with that.**

**Now moving on. As promised, here's the special sneak peek excerpt from Subject G Book 4: ****She Went Out of Sight…Now She's Out of Time****. Enjoy!**

…

**Bree's P.O.V.**

Bree sat on the log, dejectedly picking at the moss. She was having a fair bit of trouble prying it off and it wasn't until she checked her hand that Bree realized why: she'd been biting her nails. Bree raised her eyebrows at this new development, but then simply laid back down, not caring enough to panic.

"Nice time for a tanning session I presume?" asked a distinctively masculine voice.

Peeking her eyes open, Bree saw Frank leaning against a tree, arms crossed, staring at her in detached amusement. Her heart sped up a little.

"What would you know about tanning?" she retorted. "I mean, having spent the vast majority of your life underground and all."

"I read books," he responded, coming over to sit down next to her. "They're these fascinating devices that give us information. I recommend looking at one once in a while."

Bree rolled her eyes pretending to be offended. "I read," she replied, trying to ignore how close he was sitting to her. Close enough that they'd be touching hands if he shifted his fingers about an inch.

"You were right earlier by the way." This observation caught her off guard and it took her a second to regain her footing. "What?" she asked in confusion. How did he always make her lose focus like that?

"About how we shouldn't kill the soldiers in his army before they're 'born'. You're one of those kinds of people aren't you?" he asked. Bree swallowed as Frank stared intently at her.

"Exactly what are you implying?" she defended herself, not exactly sure what she was defending. "I'm what kind of person?"

Frank then did pick up her hand in his, cradling the fingers delicately and staring at them intently, as if they were the most fascinating things he'd ever seen. "You believe all life is worth saving. The whole, 'innocent until proven guilty thing'. You prefer to keep people alive, and I'm guessing that's always been a point of conflict between you and Gen."

Bree nodded robotically, her mind flashing back to her and her friend's debates about how Genevieve sometimes killed Pierce's soldiers a little too quickly for Bree's tastes. "She's like me and my sisters in that way," Frank noted. "We were raised in a kill-or-be-killed lifestyle. But you were raised in a kill-as-a-last-resort style."

"Mr. Davenport didn't want us to be weapons like Douglas intended," Bree responded.

"I admire that about you," Frank confessed. "It's… refreshing to meet someone who firmly holds onto that viewpoint. Where you shouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary."

"It's the way I was raised," she insisted. "I'm sure you'd have the same mindset if you'd had my upbringing."

Frank tilted his head, acknowledging this. His eyes stared intently at her, smoldering like dark green coals. "Possibly. But right now, I'm sort of glad we have different mindsets. You know what they say about opposites attracting and all that," he teased.

Bree's voice seemed to stick in her throat. She was a statue. She was positive she was a statue because it was impossible for her to still be human and have her nerves be this frozen. As 'Bree the Statue' sat on the log with Frank, she realized on some level she was doing a very good imitation of a stick figure. But that thought along with all others practically bungee-jumped out of her mind as he leaned forward and kissed her, a feather light kiss. No, it wasn't even feather light, it was more like a ghost of a kiss, given so delicately she wondered if he thought she might break if he kissed any more intensely. Bree thought she might melt from pleasure as she leaned into him, until a thought pushed it's way up from the back of her mind, chilling her as she remembered a key person.

"Wait," Bree interrupted, pulling back. "It's not that simple."

A look of hurt crossed his face, but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a stoic expression. "What do you mean? You kissed back," he reminded, his tone just shy of accusatory.

"I know but… there's someone waiting for me. A boyfriend back in Mission Creek. His name's Owen."

Frank scowled and stood up, anger painting itself over his face. "You lead me on," he scowled, an angry blush covering his cheeks.

"I know. I just forgot about him and —"

"Forgot about him?" Frank gave a dark chuckle. "Well I'm certainly glad I'm not your boyfriend then, if you're going to forget about me every time we're apart for more than a day —"

"That's not fair," Bree interrupted. "Now would you just listen for a minute?"

Rolling his eyes, Frank crossed his arms, silently waiting while she collected her thoughts. "Look, I don't know exactly where Owen and I are standing right now, but we've been fighting a lot lately and I didn't even tell him good-bye. What I'm trying to say is it's complicated, but regardless of how I feel about you I can't cheat on him, he's still my boyfriend. But aside from that, did you ever consider that I might've lead you on because I like you too?"

Frank's expression had not changed this entire time, but she thought she saw a glimmer of hope come into his eyes. "You do?" he asked, the merest hint of tentativeness coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I do. But before we can go out or kiss or do anything, I need to break up with him. Properly. And I can't be worried about maybe dying tomorrow. I guess I just need to know if," Bree paused, pressing her lips together before asking the question. This was just all so _new_ to her. She was used to getting what she wanted by going after it, not by putting her faith in someone else. "I need to know if you care about me enough to be willing to wait for that to happen."

"You'd really break up with him just to give me a chance?" Frank clarified, still with that stony expression on his face.

Bree shook her head. "I've felt like we weren't going to work out for a while now. And short term regardless, what about long term? He's too logical to ever accept something like a girlfriend with super speed. And the way we fight all the time now, I don't think he'd be too heartbroken. But knowing that you're out there waiting for me convinces me I'm doing the right thing by breaking it off with him."

"So I just have to wait about two months, and then you're mine?" Frank pushed, his arms unfolding themselves to let his hands travel up and down her biceps, sending delicious shivers down her back.

Bree nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd merely spout a line of gibberish. "That seems like an eternity," he complained, but a smirk was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Deal with it," Bree playfully retorted a little breathlessly. "Timing's never been one of my strong suits."

Tilting her chin up, Frank gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "OK," he agreed. "I'll wait for you."

"Really?" she breathed, unable to believe the words exiting his mouth.

He nodded. "You're worth it."

…

**So? What'd you think? Book 4 will start coming out some time in early December, if not a few days sooner, although that's highly unlikely. I will do my best to give you updates as quickly as possible. And here's a little reward: in addition to being the series conclusion, this book will also be the longest one of my Subject G series. Can you believe we're almost there? Anyway, once again I hope y'all enjoyed The Green-Eyed Genevieve. See you soon!**

**-soccermonkey413**


End file.
